Unrequited
by LexysK23
Summary: Evie must deal with the fact that her soulmate has another soulmate


Soulmarks. The name of the person you are meant to be with forever. Unless a name does not appear on your body or they have another name. The latter is a lot rarer, but it has happened. And it has led to the bearer of the name to do unspeakable things.

Evie would know. Her soulmate has another name.

* * *

When Evie was six, she was banished alongside her mother. Her mother was angry, but used the time to make her daughter into the perfect, obedient little princess she was expected to be. How to cook, clean, do her makeup. She taught her daughter how to talk like a princess and punish her when things weren't perfect.

Her daughter had to be perfect.

Unfortunately, those things took the place of others, such as education. The Evil Queen knew her daughter had a bright mind, but she couldn't let her get too smart. Princes wouldn't like it. So the Evil Queen got rid of every book in their castle. She would only know what the Queen wanted her to know.

And then Evie's soulmark appeared on her wrist when she was thirteen. _Mal_ with a dragon, her mother said. Evie knew who it was, the girl who was the reason for their banishment. But she was Evie's soulmate, so she couldn't hate her.

When she was sixteen, the Evil Queen moved them back to the mainland and reluctantly allowed Evie to attend school. It was not a good time for Evie, as she was far behind the others. But her bright mind would help her catch up. She was excited to learn, but it wasn't the thing she was most excited for.

She met Mal again, and the other girl was not happy. She locked Evie in Cruella's closet, almost hurting her. But she became friends with Carlos (and he helped her read and write, something her mother didn't think she needed). Mal then extended an olive branch to get Mal's mother's staff. Things happened, her life was in danger once again, but she became friends with Mal and Jay.

The other three had names on their arms as well. Jay's was bare for all to see, _Audrey_, with a wheel behind it. It took a while for Evie to see Carlos's, but when she did she saw the name _Jane_ with a wand. But as much as she liked her friends, there was only one that mattered. Evie was excited to catch a glimpse of her own name on Mal's arm.

But when she saw the name, her heart dropped. It wasn't hers. It was _Ben_'s, with a howling beast behind it.

She went home to cry to her mother, who just told her that it was for the best. To forget about it so Evie could now concentrate on getting a prince to love her.

But Evie couldn't forget, not when she stared at the name of the other girl stained on her skin.

She tried to forget. She tried to forget she ever saw another name on Mal's arm. She tried to forget.

But she couldn't.

So she tried to get rid of the name.

She had tried to scratch the name off, but it just moved above her scars.

She tried to burn the skin, but the name was still shining through.

She went as far as to scrape the skin the name was on off, but when it healed (badly), it was there again.

There was no way for Evie to get rid of Mal's name from her arm.

And then everything went to hell, when Evie, Mal, and the boys were told they would be going to Auradon.

* * *

Auradon was a place of Evie's dream, but it would quickly become her nightmare.

The four kids climbed out of the limo to sees group of kids and a few adults standing in front of them.

Jay walked up to one of the girls in front, a smirk on his face. "Hello Foxy, the name's Jay."

The girl's eyes widened, shifting to look at the boy next to her. Evie's eyes moved down to the girl's arm, to see Jay's name on it. She felt joy, knowing one of her best friends, a brother really, had found his happy ending.

The Fairy Godmother cut in, stopping the girl from saying anything. Evie watched Mal asked about the wand. The fairy answered with a grin.

"It's so good to finally meet you all. I'm Ben," the boy said, smiling at everyone, but his eyes straying to Mal. Evie felt the world stop around her.

In all the time she had known that she was not meant to be with Mal, she had hoped that Mal never found her love, but it seemed like fate wanted to kick her some more.

"And this is Audrey," Ben introduced the girl who was staring at Jay. The tall boy's eyes widened, a smile appearing on his face.

"You know me, these are Mal, Carlos and Evie," the boy who had just found his mate introduced, but the Prince grinned. His eyes strayed to Mal's arm, seeing his name.

The villain kids went to find their rooms. Once they saw their rooms, they all regrouped.

"Our soulmates are here, I never thought I'd find her," Jay whispered, looking at Mal, who looked conflicted.

"We still have to go through with our plan, we can't let our parents down," Mal said, her voice not as confident.

Carlos looked at the name on his arm, before looking up. "Do you think we'll find mine?"

Evie gave him a smile and nod.

"Your mother will hurt those who banished her, do you know Audrey's mother is?" Jay asked, giving her a look.

Mal closed her eyes, running her hand through her purple hair. "Evie, what do you think? Since you don't really have anyone worth staying for." Evie tensed up, knowing that the other girl didn't know the truth.

Evie looked at the faces of her friends, before nodding. "I think we should spend a few days here, see if your soulmates are worth staying for."

Mal nodded. "We still have to check on the wand. In case this doesn't work."

Jay gave a reluctant nod.

So they did. They scouted the museum where the wand was. They tried to think of a way to get the wand, and they went to their rooms. Evie laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling, while Mal slept on her bed.

They went to their first class, where they met Jane. Carlos tensed up, his eyes shifting to the girl's arm. He grinned upon seeing his own name.

It was then that the group decided that they didn't want their parents to hurt the people they were meant to be with. Their parents let their anger and hatred fuel them and it caused them to be locked up and hopeless, but they weren't going to make the same mistake. They had a chance for happiness, and they were going to take it.

* * *

Evie stopped meeting the group during lunch, not wanting to be around the blooming relationships. She just told them she wanted to study, learn what her mother didn't allow her.

Evie always felt a wave of pain hit her whenever she saw Mal and Ben bond. Jay, Audrey, Carlos and Jane had all become friends, wanting to get to know their soul mates. And as far as Evie knew, everything was going well. And she wished the best for them, but she couldn't help but feel hopeless. She couldn't help but feel like a part of her heart was missing. She couldn't help but feel empty.

And that emptiness was driving her.

A few months after arriving in Auradon, Evie stole Mal's spellbook. She walked to the kitchen and started to work. After arriving, Evie and Mal looked through the book, thinking of any spells or potions they may need to use. Mal showed Evie a love potion, making a joke about it, but Evie wondered if she would ever make it and give it to Mal, would it have changed anything. Looking through the book, they found potions and their reversals.

Evie stared at the book in front of her. Biting her lip, she flipped through it until she got to the page she needed. Her eyes shifted to the door before moving around the kitchen to find what she needed. Once she had all the ingredients, she started to make the cookies.

She followed the book, and before she knew it, she had a small batch of spelled cookies in front of her. She looked at the door, wishing someone would walk through it and stop her from what she was going to do, but no one did. With tears streaming down her face, she grabbed a cookie and shoved it into her mouth.

She chewed on the cookie, letting the magic work. It had to work.

* * *

Mal met Evie when they were six and her mother banished the girl and her mother. Evie looked confused and sad.

But even though Evie was gone, Mal still thought about her. The young girl locked away with just her mother. Mal knew she'd lose her mind if she were ever locked away with just her mother. But she never said anything about letting Evie return.

When she turned ten, she met Jay. They were trying to terrorize the same people. And before they knew it, they found out working together worked better.

At thirteen she got her soulmark. Ben. And a beast. She didn't know anyone named Ben, so she was confused. She didn't pay it no mind because finding her soulmate wasn't going to change her situation.

Her mother always pushing her, letting her know she was never enough. All Mal wanted was to prove herself, but she never could. She was always going to be a disappointment in her mother's eyes.

When she turned sixteen, Evie returned and Mal felt anger and jealousy. The girl was all smiles. She tried to befriend Mal, and the purple haired girl decided to use it to her advantage. Maybe getting rid of Evie may make her own mother love her. But she couldn't. Something about the other girl stopped her from letting her fall asleep for a thousand years.

And the twosome turned into a foursome. They became a family of their own, especially after their own parents would turn on them.

Mal, Carlos and Jay spoke about their soulmarks. Theories about who they were and if they'd ever find them. As far as they were concerned, Evie didn't have a mark. She never spoke about it and always got defensive about it.

Something in the girl changed one say. Evie was all smiles and hearts one day, and held the world on her shoulders the next. Mal could see the pain in her eyes everyday. And Mal didn't know how to help her. And then it got worse when they arrived in Auradon. Mal just assumed Evie was sad that Mal, Carlos and Jay found their happy endings. But Mal thought she was lucky. Evie didn't have a name that dictated her happiness.

And then, all of a sudden, Evie seemed light again. She was smiles. She was relaxed. But the light in her eyes was gone. And Mal didn't know what had happened. It wasn't affecting Evie's life, she was still the same girl they all knew and loved, but something _was_ different.

The pain was gone, but there was an emptiness there. Mal just didn't know what was better.

"Is everything okay?" Mal asked one day, worry in her voice.

Evie looked at her, giving her an innocent smile. "Yeah, why? Are you okay?"

Mal stared at her for a second, before shaking her head. "No, just wanted to make sure."

Evie gave her a smile and went back to her studies. Mal watched her for a second before following her lead.

* * *

Evie liked how light she felt. Her heart was no longer in pain. She never felt like breaking down whenever she looked at Mal and Ben.

But the spell had its downside. As long as it was in effect, she would never be able to fall in love with anyone. But it was a sacrifice she was willing to do. She was willing to feel nothing to not feel her heart breaking every second.

"We're going to the enchanted lake, Ben, Audrey and Jane teach us how to swim. We want you to come with us," Mal said, looking at the girl who was sewing at her table.

"I'm okay not knowing how to swim," Evie told her, giving her a smile.

"Please," Mal pleaded, looking hopeful.

Evie let out a sigh. She stood up and started to get her things. Even with the lack of love, Evie would do anything for Mal.

Evie stared out into the blue lake. It looked so beautiful, so peaceful.

"The best way to learn is to just jump in," Jay said, pushing Evie into the water.

Evie panicked. She felt her heart started to beat quicker, but having nothing to do with the drowning. Evie splashed around, feeling all the emotions, all the pain she tried to get rid of return. Everything around her started to darken, and she stopped fighting and let herself be taken under.

* * *

Mal watched as Ben pulled Evie out of the water. The girl was limp in his arms. Once Ben placed Evie on the ground, he started to give her CPR. Mal could only watch as her soulmate tried to bring back her best friend.

It felt like hours, but Evie started to cough up the water. She gasped for air, tears welling up in her eyes. Mal frowned, seeing the pain return to her best friend's eyes. She, Carlos and Jay moved to crouch around the girl.

"Evie?" mal whispered, but the girl didn't hear her. She just kept repeating the word _no_ over and over again. "Evie, you're okay."

The girl didn't pay attention. She just started to sob. Audrey and Jane grabbed Evie's backpack, getting her dry clothing. Jane pulled out a bag of cookies.

Evie's eyes shifted to the shorter girl and her eyes widened. "No!"

Mal stared at the cookies for a second, and then at the enchanted lake.

"Mal," Jay whispered, getting her attention. She looked at him, and he signaled for Evie's wrapped arm. Mal knew that Evie had a scar that she kept hidden from everyone, but she had never seen it before. The wrapping was coming loose, revealing the top of black ink.

_Evie had a soulmark_?

Mal looked at Jay and Carlos, seeing the confused looks on their faces. Mal was about to pull the wrapping more, when Evie pulled away.

"Make it stop, make it stop," she whispered, shaking her head. Her eyes on the cookies.

"Evie, did you spell the cookies?"

"They are the only things that help," she whispered, her voice barely a whisper. She looked over at Mal. and the purple haired girl felt her heart break at the pure agony in Evie's face. "Make it stop Mal."

"Evie, who's name do you have on your arm?"

Evie looked down at her arm. She looked at Mal, before pulling the gauze off. Mal felt the world tilt as she stared at her own name on Evie's arm.

Staring at the name, everything made sense. Evie's change when she saw the name, the pain in her eyes when Mal met Ben. It all made sense.

And it made her feel like crap.

She was Evie's _best friend_ and she never tried to figure out what happened to the girl.

She was Evie's soulmate but Evie wasn't hers.

She was the reason Evie was in pain.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mal whispered, taking a step forward.

Evie shook her head. "I didn't want to. I could handle not receiving your love as long as I _had_ you. I had it planned out. I was supposed to be your friend. But then Ben happened and it hurt. It hurt _so_ bad." Mal flinched when Evie's voice broke. "It hurt and I wanted it to stop. It had to stop. But it didn't stop." Evie stared off into space, her voice filled with pain. "So I took your book. I followed the anti-love potion. I made cookies. And it worked. I didn't hurt anymore. I didn't feel anymore. It helped. It made everything better. But now everything is back and I don't want to feel this anymore. I want it to stop."

"What do you want to stop?" Jay asked, his voice soft. Mal turned to look at the boys to see the tears streaming down Carlos's face and Jay's shining eyes.

"My heart hurt. I want it to stop hurting," Evie told them, exhaustion in her voice.

Mal's eyes shifted to the cookies in Jane's hands.

"Evie-"

"Please Mal," the blue haired girl whispered. "We've heard of what people have done this pain. I either get those cookies or I go back to the isle."

Mal's head snapped to the girl, knowing that she meant business. She _was_ willing to go back to the isle to stop the pain. To not hurt Ben. Mal slowly walked to Jane and grabbed the cookies. Ben, Jane and Audrey had taken a step back and watched everything happen. Ben looked at Mal, and he wanted to say something, but couldn't. Mal walked to Evie and looked at her best friend.

"You don't have to get rid of your feelings," Mal whispered, looking up at the girl with the broken eyes.

"It's the only way I can be happy for you and Ben," Evie responded, looking into Mal's green eyes. "Please. This is the only way I can still be in your life."

Mal placed the cookies in hands. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against Evie's. The taller girl leaned into the kiss. She chased Mal's lips, but the shorter of the two pulled away. She raised her hand and place it on Evie's hands.

"I _do_ love you. You have to know that."

Evie looked at her, before reaching into the cookie bag and grabbing one of the treats. Mal watched as she took a bite and chewed the cookie.

It wasn't long before Mal saw a difference in Evie. She seemed to be able to breathe again. She opened her eyes and Mal came face-to-face with the emptiness again.

"Evie-"

"I'll be okay Mal," Evie whispered, before giving her a smile and walking towards her things.

Ben walked up to Mal. "She'll find someone new."

Mal shook her head. "As long as she under that spell, she'll never be able to love anyone else. Not even me."

"I wish there as a way to help her, and you."

Mal turned to her boyfriend. "Can you find a way to not make soulmarks real? That she wouldn't let the name dictate who she loves."

Mal watched as Evie apologized for her freakout to the other girls. They hugged her and told her it was okay. Jay kissed the top of her head and Carlos hugged her tightly.

Mal hated that Evie would never feel love again.

She hated that she had locked up her pain.

But what she hated the most was the fact that she was happy she would still have her best friend.

Evie was willing to live with pain to be happy for Mal, and went as far as to get rid of her ability to love. Mal wasn't sure if she'd be able to do that if the roles were reversed.

But it was the world they lived in. Have your love, don't have it, or lose yourself trying to get it. And lucky for them, they weren't losing Evie any time soon.


End file.
